stephaniehofandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Ho
Actress |label = musicNEXT (2013-2015) Voice Entertainment (2015-present) |residence= Hong Kong |relationships = Fred Cheng (boyfriend) Auston Lam (ex-boyfriend) Brian Tse (ex-boyfriend) Wataru (ex-boyfriend) |family = |instagram= honganc |weibo=何雁詩StephanieHo |youtube = Ho Stephanie |facebook=Stephanie Ho 何雁詩}} BROWSE THROUGH: Stephanie Ho ▶ Relationships • Gallery • Facts • Lyrics • Discography Stephanie Ho (born 2 November 1992) is a Hong Kong singer and actress. She is currently a singer under TVB's record label, Voice Entertainment and signed to TVB as an actress. Personal life Stephanie Ho grew up in Hong Kong and she is known to have a wealthy background. She started playing golf at the age of 6 and entered many tournaments. At the age of 10, she is a former Hong Kong Ladies Champion Golfer but she gave up golf to be a singer. Her parents wanted her to be a professional golfer but she chose to be a singer instead. When filming 'Raising The Bar' she became best friends with Jeannie Chan and Moon Lau. She lived with Jeannie Chan for a year then she moved back to her family. On 21 September 2015, she went public with her relationship with Korean-Japanese boyfriend, Wataru. The following year in September, she announced on Commercial Radio Hong Kong that they had broken up for quite some time. On 1 April 2017, Stephanie was rumored to be dating fellow singer, Fred Cheng which caused many to point her as third party as Fred was rumored to have a fiancee that he had dated for 3 years. The couple denied to be dating multiple times until 7 April when they walked hand in hand at the airport to announce their relationship. Fred denied being a two-timer and confirmed that Stephanie wasn't the third party. Subsequently, Stephanie admitted on Instagram that she had been suffering from emotional illness (for years) due to rejecting a role given to her in upcoming drama, "My Ages Apart" as she received tremendous pressure regarding her private life. Music At the age of 16, Stephanie Ho entered The Voice in 2009 as a contestant in Hong Kong which started off her singing career. Even though she didn't win she gained fame and continued to work in the singing industry. While she was on 'The Voice', she received an award for being in the Top 5 viral songs sang on the show. She signed to MusicNext in 2013 and released her first album 'STEP' on 28 November 2014. After that she began acting and people began to recognize her after she scored her first role as Mai Siu-yu (米小魚) in Gilded Chopsticks', a TVB drama that she worked alongside 王祖藍. The next year she ended the contract with MusicNext and signed with Voice Entertainment and officially joined on 24 March 2015. She began to sing multiple TVB drama theme songs which gained her popularity as a singer. On 24 January, she released her second album 'Lost In Love' which included her hit TVB drama songs '最真心一對', '愛需要勇氣' and '真心真意'. In the 2016 TVB Anniversary Awards, she was nominated for Favourite TVB Drama Song for '愛需要勇氣' and she was in the Top 3. In the JSG Awards Presentation 2016 she received a gold song award for 愛需要勇氣 and an outstanding performance award. She likes to use her time early in the year for shooting dramas and the rest of her time to focus on her music. On Voice Entertainment's Youtube channel, her most popular songs are '最真心一對' (4,100,000+ views), '愛需要勇氣' (2,400,000+ views), ' 真心真意' (1,400,000+ views), '我不會撒嬌' (2,000,000+ views). She also has her own Youtube channel where likes to post covers for her 8,300+ subscribers. Her song '愛近在眼前' is the second part of her hit song '愛需要勇氣'. Acting Stephanie's acting career started off with multiple cameo appearances and minor roles. Until 2014, she acted alongside 王祖藍 and many people began recognizing her as an actress. In 2015, she starred in 'Raising The Bar' as one of the four main leads and she became best friends with her co-stars, Jeannie Chan and Moon Lau. She also sang the opening theme song for the drama and that caused people to recognize her as a singer. In 2016, she acted in in dramas as well as singing multiple drama theme songs and her singing and acting career started to rise. In 2017, she was given four roles, but quit one of them due to illness. Stephanie has also had multiple nominations in award ceremonies for singing and acting. Filmography Television Broadcasts Limited (TVB) Music Awards '''2010' * The Voice - 網上Hit爆金曲獎 第4位《On My Own》 * 2010親親青少年音樂大賽 (Central Multi Broadcasting Korea) - 全場第三名 * JSG Selections 2010 Part 1 - 得獎歌曲《Supervoice》 (與超級巨聲群星合唱) * JSG Awards Presentation 2010 - 2010年度傑出表現獎 銅獎（超級巨聲群星） 2012 * 新城勁爆兒歌頒獎禮2012 - 新城勁爆兒歌《Go! Go! Sunshine》 2014 * 2014年度新城勁爆頒獎禮 - 新城勁爆新登場女歌手 金獎 * 2014年度新城勁爆頒獎禮 - 新城勁爆合唱歌曲 (with Fred Cheung) * 第三十七屆十大中文金曲 - 最有前途新人獎 銅獎 * JSG Awards Presentation 2014 - 最受歡迎新人獎 銅獎 * IFPI香港唱片銷量大獎2014 - 最暢銷本地女新人 2016 * JSG Selections 2016 Part 1 - 得獎歌曲《最真心一對》 * JSG Selections 2016 Part 2 - 得獎歌曲《只想可以跟你走 * 新城勁爆頒獎禮2016 - 勁爆十二樂勢力 * JSG Awards Presentation 2016 - Outstanding Performance * JSG Awards Presentation 2016 - Gold Song 《愛需要勇氣》 2017 * JSG Selections 2017 Part 1 - 得獎歌曲《我不會撒嬌》 References External links * Stephanie on Weibo * Stephanie on Instagram * Stephanie on YouTube Category:Living people Category:1992 births Category:Cantopop singers Category:Actresses from San Jose, California